This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to low profile connectors for mounting to substrates and connecting wires thereto.
Recent advances in illumination technology have resulted in the prolific use of distributed lighting assemblies in many applications. Distributed lighting assemblies are desirable, for example, for interior and exterior illumination of a vehicle, for decorative, accent, and safety lighting in business, homes, and outdoor illumination of sidewalks, swimming pools, steps, and even for directional and advertisement signage.
Conventional distributed light assemblies include a high intensity light source and a plurality of light transmission conduits (e.g., fiber optic cables, light pipes, and the like) for illuminating locations remote from the light source. A plurality of light sources (e.g., incandescent bulbs, halogen lamps, and the like) have been employed with an equal plurality of light transmission members to produce distributed lighting effects. It is difficult, however, to produce even lighting from the multiple light sources, and the assemblies are not as reliable as desired. Tubular light sources (e.g., neon, fluorescent, and the like) have been utilized to produce more even lighting, but are notably disadvantaged as requiring high voltage power supply converters to operate the tubes. Additionally, tubular light sources have poor impact resistance, rendering them unsuitable for many applications.
Recent technological advances in low voltage light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), now present low voltage light sources as viable candidates as light sources for distributed lighting assemblies. Low voltage light sources operate at a small fraction of the electrical power of conventionally used light sources and are an attractive option for use in distributed lighting assemblies due to generally lower cost and higher efficiency than conventionally used light sources. Thus far, however, obtaining a reliable and even light output from low voltage light sources in a distributed lighting assembly has proven difficult.
In certain applications, low voltage light devices including LEDs are connected to an aluminum substrate in use, and connecting wires from the low voltage light devices are hand soldered to the substrate. It would be desirable to provide a lower cost and more time efficient manner of connecting the low voltage lighting devices to the substrates. Known connectors, however, are disadvantaged for purposes.
For example, known connectors are typically too large to be effectively used with low voltage lighting devices such as LED packages, because when mounted to the substrate the relative sizes of the connectors and the LED packages can lead to shadows and a non-uniform light emission from the LEDs. Additionally, mounting the connectors to the substrate and retaining the connector to the substrate can itself become problematic due to the low profile of the LED packages.